Godzilla (2015)
Godzilla is an action/adventure, suspense and horror, romance/tragedy film. Plot Somewhere in the icy waters of the Atlantic, a portal opens and explodes causing the Titanic to collapse and never appear again, something goes wrong and the Keldysh is being destroyed leaving it's crew on the sand of a beach. On shore, the snow catches fire and a crevice opens up, oozing out steeming piles of what appears to be blood. A U.S. government scientist called Keith Llwellyn is flown to the site to investigate the incident, leaving behind his wife Jill Llewellyn and daughter Tina Llewellyn behind. Soldiers carry off entire barrels of the 'blood', which upon examination resembles nothing more than amniotic fluid. Upon arriving, Keith and a few other scientists discover a 779 feet tall kaiju in the caverns, where the 'blood' was oozing off from. The kaiju awakens and unintentionally kills the investigation team. A monster then attacks the Japanese Kurila islands. The surviving treasure hunter Brock Lovett calls the monster "Godzilla", after recognizing him from an ancient Japanese legend. After their revisiting on the Titanic, Jack and Rose return to their hometown, New York City. Godzilla arrives by the sea of the Philippines and destroys Manila, and now Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. Then goes to China, Russia, Chile, Korea, Japan, and many other countries. But the monster finally arrives in it's destination, North America. And Godzilla rises from the Hudson River, and eventually, arrives. A man is trying to convince the others to run away from Godzilla, but a genius try to convince it looks like Godzilla but due to uncopyrighted laws, it's not. But the two men run as Godzilla does the middle finger. People now notice the monster. As generals of armies tell their soldiers to be sent into their cities in countries via jump from the Antonov An-225, the soldiers jump by planes one by one, flare activates from their right ankle. As they try to go to New York, they are trying to shoot Godzilla, while the leaders of armies across the globe send in planes that could kill off Godzilla, they try to shoot and fail, resulting in their deaths. Cal is now boarding his Helicopter, and people want to come but he points a gun to then to stop, but all of them climb up and throw Cal offboard, killing him. As the world gone mad, as the monster continues to destroy the world, the final battle begins. Alot of soldiers, jets, and tanks shoot the Godzilla, washing him up. Jack and Rose begin to embrace. After that, Godzilla opens his eyes, which sign his return. After the end credits, a scene plays when a surviving egg hatches, giving birth to his son, Minilla. Cast Zac Efron - Jack Dawson Miley Cyrus - Rose Dewitt Bukater Billy Zane - Caledon "Cal" Nathan Hockley Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Lt. Ford Brody Bryan Cranston - Scientist Joseph Brody Elizabeth Olsen - Elle Brody Ken Watanabe - Dr. Daisuke Serizawa Christopher Lee - General Aldrich Williams Tom Hardy - Parashooter James Hardy Avril Langine - Monica Johnson Michelle Williams - Kerry Johnson Henry Cavill - Bryan Coulson Adrien Brody - Shane Williams Guy Pearce - Nicholas "Nicky" Penn James Franco - Kyle "Kian" Amell Mila Kunis - Hannah Jensen Matthew Broderick - Dr. Niko "Nick" Tatopoulos Ian Ziering - Corporal Jones Michael Biehn - Lt. James Wolf Bill Paxton - Brock Lovett Godzilla - Godzilla Category:Godzilla Fanfiction